HalfGod
by British Wolfie
Summary: Sakura is no ordinary girl, she is the daughter of a God, Zeus to be exact. Cronos and the titans are causing trouble, and together with the sons and daughters of the Big Four, Sakura must fight for the world, both ours and theirs. LANGUAGE
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I got the idea from the blurb of a Percy Jackson book. The storyline is mine though, and Fujitaka will NOT be in this story neither will Touya, unfortunately, oh and Sonomi won't be there either, probably no guardians for cards, no cards, Yukito might make a cameo though. They would just upset the balance of things, but Nadeshiko will be there and definitely alive!**

**LANGUAGE! RATED T FOR A REASON! NOT RATED M BECAUSE, SERIOUSLY, WHO HASN'T MET A TEEN WHO DOESN'T SWEAR?**

**Chapter 1**

_Huff huff huff_

Let me tell you about myself. My name is Kinomoto Sakura, and I'm currently trying to defeat that big ugly thing behind me. I'm 15 years old and I'm kind of ordinary... I'm as ordinary as I _can_ be. You can tell already that I'm pretty strange, right? I mean, I am fighting against an ogre.

Well, me, I'm not your run-of-the-mill ordinary superhero, I'm nothing like those kids in mangas, always saving the world by using something they find! I _inherited _this from my genes. My father was not exactly human. That's right, you heard me, he wasn't HUMAN. He was a god. Not THE god, **A** god.

DUH! I'm not Jesus! My father was a god, a Greek God. Zeus to be exact. The Big Boss. King of all other Gods. Yeah, that Zeus. Apparently, they're all alive, sitting up there, watching us... You know God stuff.

But don't listen to anyone, the Gods aren't at all related to each other, not at all.

**THUMP!**

Ah... that's better! That ogre was way too strong to fight, so I ran until he overheated, simple. I'm exhausted, I'll see you tomorrow.

-.-.-.-.-

...Mornin'... What time is it? ... WHAT DO YOU MEAN 8:30!?!?!?! HOEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!! I'M GONNA BE LATE!!!!!!!

Yes, it's a usual routine. Every morning, I wake up late. I'm dressed in my school uniform now. It's not your usual sailor-top-short-skirt uniform. Our school was unique and decided differently. The boys wore short sleeved shirts, navy trousers and a red school tie. The shirt had the school emblem on the breast pocket.

The girls uniform was ultra cute! We had little puff sleeves on our fitted white shirts, we wore a cute little V-neck jumper, it was navy and sleeveless. The neck was quite low but it was cute. We tucked our red ties into them, and we had white skirts with red hems to complete the outfit. Cute, right?

I rushed down into the dining room to find my mother, readying my breakfast. She hummed to herself as she placed everything on my plate, it was always in the shape of a smile. It always made me smile too. I scarfed it down as my mother watched in amusement. Her pretty wavy hair shimmered as she laughed, and her face creased as she noticed that I had egg yolk on my cheek. In her own motherly way, she wiped it up.

She often got stopped by young men in the streets, asking for her number. But she always laughed, explaining that she was 42, and not 22 as they had thought. Yes, she still looked that young. No wrinkles, nothing!

I ran, stopping for barely a second to put on my skates (exaggeration alert!) A calm rushed over me as the wind I generated ruffled my hair, and the spring flower petals drifted slowly around me. But then something strange happened. The petals drifted faster and faster around me, they swirled and whirled their way into a soft multi hue ball around me. I wobbled on my skates as the ball floated through the air and then I felt that strange tingling sensation whenever I entered the Other realm.

Slowly, the ball floated towards the brilliant white they called the floor. Swiftly, I changed my skates into my trainers. I stood up and I found three other petal balls float down towards me. One by one, they touched down, their petals receding until I could find out who was inside them.

To my utter surprise (NOT!) I found my cousin on my mother's side and also daughter of Hera, Tomoyo Daidouji. She was utterly beautiful, inherited from the goddess of love herself. Her long raven hair was braided into a thick French braid. Her uniform actually was one of those sailor-top-short-skirt uniforms, ugh... so boring!

In the second ball was the son of Poseidon. Eriol Hiiragizawa. A skilled liar and very dashing. His navy eyes and hair inherited from his father, his uniform was very British looking, black blazer, black tailored trousers, black long sleeved, v neck jumper, and white shirt. His blazer had the red school emblem and his tie was long, black with thin red diagonal stripes. His black school shoes were slightly scuffed, but still presentable.

Finally, Syaoran Li emerged. His face hard and stoic. He never showed emotion, he was disciplined and a hard worker. See that yin-yang pendant round his neck? That's his sword. He always keeps it with him. His uniform was sort of like the uniform at my school, wait a minute, I recognise that symbol, it IS my uniform! Why did no one tell me about this!?

...But my chain of thought was soon to be interrupted as Hermes flew towards us. The messenger had an urgent look on his young face, and he unravelled the scroll in his hands.

"Misses Daidouji and Kinomoto, Masters Li and Hiiragizawa,

You are cordially invited to an urgent meeting involving all the Greek Gods and Goddesses of Olympus.

The meeting involves you and it is compulsory to attend. Please prepare for transportation. And we will see you when you get here."

A swift wind started up again and lifted them through the air as if they were a feather. They drifted through the air for quite a while before finally landing in the centre of the circle of Gods. At sight of her father, Sakura's face broadened into a bright smile. Tomoyo immediately ran straight to Hera, giving her a big hug. Eriol smiled at Poseidon but remained where he was. Mr. Stingy however didn't do anything, he just stood there with his emotions contained inside. Stupid, doesn't he know that one day they'll just explode out of him? Tch, whatever.

"Children of the Big Four, you have been summoned here to carry out a mission. The Titans are breaking the bonds that have held them there for so long. As you know, they are barbaric and terrible, and should they escape, the world below us will be in grave danger."

We talked in whispers with each other. I was up for another adventure, and where ever I go, Tomoyo-chan and her camera follows. Eriol came along because, between you and me, I think he's in love with Tomoyo. Syaoran simply said he was coming along to protect us "weaker" ones from getting killed. As if!

"We accept" I've got to say though, he has got an impressive voice, it was deep, flowing, powerful and kind of hypnotic.

"Very well, you will start at sunset, every day, for it cannot do for you all to miss school. There was a collective groan from three of us, guess who didn't groan along with us. That's right mister anti-emotion. The wind picked us up and dropped each of us outside our separate schools, and at separate times, too... I decided not to inform him that he was to attend my school, and instead, I swiftly walked to class. The room was a buzz, they'd gotten wind that a new transfer student from China was here, and about to be assigned to his class.

I hope it wasn't this class because, well, the only seat free was the one next to mine. I sat nervously, waiting for the tutor to come through the door. Terada-Sensei was quick to finish the roll call.

"As you very well know, we have a Chinese exchange student this morning. Li Syaoran, will you enter please?"

I silently groaned, just my luck, right? Ah well, I was looking forward to seeing his expression.

And let me tell you, it was priceless! Let me tell you what happened.... (Prepare to be surprised)

He confidently strided into the class. His eyes were hooded and the expression on his face was non-existent, he didn't notice me, I was hidden by all the squealing girls. As unemotional as he was, he was still pretty cute with his messy chocolate hair and tall stance, it also helped that he was toned from all the training he had been doing since he was 3. Stupid training, stupid elders for making him train.

That's right! I didn't tell you, did I? Well, his cover story is that he will soon inherit the second largest fortune, right after Bill Gates. Yeah, he's a Li, stupid idiot, he knows he's got it all, everything! Apart from a personality, that is, heh, what? It's true! Why are you looking at me like that for? OK! I'll admit it! I'm jealous! But only a bit, I love my life with my mum!

Anyways, so Terada-Sensei's all like, settle down girls, settle down, and it takes like 10 minutes! It was hilarious watching him explode! When they all finally settle down, everyone is introduced to Syaoran Li, the cold ass. So when he's done explaining himself in that weird monotone, Terada-Sensei tells him to sit next to 'Miss Kinomoto,' his eyes widen and it's a rare moment where he has emotions, he's all like "WHAT?!?! Sakura?!?! How comes I wasn't told that you were attending this school?"

And I'm all like, "I didn't get told either, _Syao-kuuuuun!_" He hates it when I call him that, I'm snickering in my mind as I watch his face go red in anger. It's soo funny! But then he has to, reluctantly, sit next to me because it's the only seat available. I smirk at him as he glares at me. Then I notice all the jealous eyes watching me. We're gonna be in trouble at lunch for sure.

**Lunch**

I swear lunch break came early today! Aww man, look I'm already in trouble, and I've only just left the door! Syaoran is inside talking to the teacher. The three bitches strode towards me. The British foreigner Zoe Swan, with her two bitchettes, Yumi and Lita Uranaki, twins too. God, their blonde hair it too bright, stupid bottle blondes.

"Sakura, I've never liked you, and now, when there's new meat---ahem, I mean boys, that I like, they just happen to know you, and don't think no one noticed that little fact that you call him Syaoran, instead of Li-kun like the rest of us."

"And what of it?"

"We don't like it, stay away from him he's mine, bitch," look who's talking, right?

"Make me!" So then she launched herself at me with those freaky manicured claws. I was caught totally unguarded and she managed a big scratch down my arm. It was bleeding bad, but I could still beat her, if I was allowed! Unfortunately, life threatening situations only and I had to refrain myself from shattering her nose. Suddenly she launched herself at me with her claws again and I barely dodged, her claws struck air.

As she readied herself for another attack, I collapsed, Yumi and Lita had sneaked behind me and both of them kicked the back of my knees. Zoe smirked down at me, she saw my crystal pendant, yeah it's my sword. That's right, I have one, too! The crystal was a emerald star with a small white feather and beads dangling below it, it hangs on a silver string. She saw it and snatched it from my neck and looked at the sparkling crystal in the light.

Syaoran chose this moment to walk out and see me lying on the floor, my pendant in her clutches. And he calmly pulled it from her hand and helped me up. My hand flew up and held onto my injured arm. Syaoran glared at the three girls until they had turned and walked. Then, he turned and glared at me.

"Why did you let that slut do this to you?" I could tell, he was furious, but he was concerned, aww, he cares that I got hurt!...Did he just cuss? I don't believe it! He's the good boy! As I was thinking this, he pulled my hand away and winced at the amount of blood flowing down my arm.

"Sorry, remember what Wei told us? Only use your techniques in life threatening situations!" Syaoran was silent and I knew he knew that I was right. He brought out a bandage from his bag and bandaged me up good. My sword was safe around my neck. I thanked him and gave him a smile, he smiled back, I swear, he's showing more emotion, maybe he's getting tired of this charade he's put on since the age of 5, he was perfectly fine before. Yeah, I've known him that long.

The rest of the day went pretty normally, with the exception that I got extra glares from the bitch and bitchettes, especially when Syaoran started to help me with her Maths work. I found that Syaoran actually was enjoying himself taunting the girls that had hurt me. It's actually funny to watch their faces go red. I ended up enjoying myself with him, but I still couldn't wait for sunset, where we'll be sent a guide, it'll tell us what we need to do.

There goes the bell... Only another hour to sunset...

**A/N: SQWEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I ABSOLUTELY LOVE THIS STORY!!!!!!!!!!! **

**Yeah, I couldn't resist, those who know me for real on here, if you're reading it, Eriol's uniform is a special school uniform, it means something to me. Guess what it means! XD Wooh! Search up Stockley Academy to see it!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N Sorry I've been so long in updating, I've just been very busy with coursework, even though I'm only in Year 9. That does not make sense to me! Can someone from England explain why I've got to do that to me? **

**Anyways, I'll be updating more frequently with this story because this is my creative writing work, I'm just changing the names, and editing out any inappropriate language. K?**

**Chapter 2**

Sunset has arrived! Finally! So Syaoran was staying round mine while we wait to be whisked away by something, and this something would be Kero, the flying lion. He's gorgeously golden with white wings and silver and red armour plating. We sat on his back, him behind me and his arms around my body. Purely by accident I swear!

When we arrived in the Other world, Tomoyo was floating down in a soft mist and Eriol had dismounted Spinel, a black panther with butterfly wings and silver and blue plating, these guys couldn't care less what colour they were, they don't have genders. So yeah, there we were, waiting for our guide to come along.

We weren't to wait long as I saw a small figure pad towards us, as it gets closer, the shape gets clearer. It's a wolf with a pink tinge to it's fur at the paws, tip of it's tail and the tip of it's ears. It's got a silver tiara placed on it's head and a pair of dragonfly wings on it's back.

"Kiana is my name, I'll be your guide." Her voice was soo pretty, like really pretty, it didn't sound mortal. She further explained our mission, and it took FOREVER!!! I wanted to get on with it, but just to sum it up, basically, we have to go find 9 gems and collect them, when we found every gem, we have to go to this Temple of The Gods and put them in their allocated places and that will ensure that Cronos will stay locked away in his little cell, along with all the other Titans.

So, like an hour later, we set off, to find the first of the gems, so we're off to meet with Erebus, the god of darkness and see if we can persuade him to give us his precious power stone. So yeah, we're off to the darkest corner of the Underworld, nice.

So here we are, after transporting ourselves to the Door. The entrance to Hell is fifty feet high and is black with blood running down the metal bars. I shivered, looking at the gruesome sight. It's a helluva bad sight to see after you've died you know? Jeez, you'd think that people would be considerate.

Anyways, we walked through the door and walked down a path of floating rock. We just walked and walked and walked, my legs were really starting to hurt, ya know? Finally, we came to a cave, full to the brim with solid shadow, I couldn't see anything in there! It's called the Cave of Shadows for a reason, I guess, but what if something is in there! What would we do? It's not like we could fight it in the dark! ...Well, maybe we can, but still! It's scary! Oh my gosh! What if there are ghosts in there!?

Too late to run now! Tendrils of darkness picked us up in their cold grasp. We got pulled into the centre of it all and I was surprised to see a light in the middle of it all, the dim glow from the candle illuminated us, and the other person occupying the Cave, Erebus, his dark hair was unruly and his red eyes were confused, questioning as to why we had travelled so far into the Underworld to visit him.

Syaoran was the one to speak, seeing as his father ruled this realm. He calmly explained that we needed to take his gem and that's when Erebus turned, he morphed into this strange creature, his body became angular and shadowy, his eyes became completely red and diamond shaped and his mouth widened into a smile, showing sharp teeth. The tendrils of darkness had let go by this time and we had to summon our swords, each looking the same, Syaoran with his silver Yin Yang sword, me with my Crystal Star sword, Tomoyo's Amethyst Heart sword and Eriol with his Elemental Dragons sword.

We slashed at the tendrils, but we just couldn't win, so we turned our attention to the leader, Erebus ran forwards, slashing at us with his claws, reminding me of Zoe's manicured nails. So imagining this _thing_ was Zoe, I charged towards it, slashing at it with my sword, I kicked it in it's face and swept it to the floor, where I hit it's head with the hilt, knocking it out, I slowly reached for the dark red gem that was in it's chest and Erebus returned to himself. The darkness receded and they simply strolled out of the Cave and travelled the long path back to Earth. It took a shorter amount of time than going there for some reason.

When I got back, the sun was already on it's way up, so instead of sleeping, I had to tidy my self up, eat a good breakfast and get myself to school early for once. Kiana was to stay round mine because my room was the biggest. Unfair and total lie, Tomoyo and Syaoran were rich, so how is my room bigger than theirs?!

So off to school I went for another totally eventful day of school, this is how it went...

When I was on my way to school, I crossed paths with Syaoran and gave the darkness gem to him to look after, as I was often forgetful and I would most likely lose it. Unfortunately, the bitch/bitchettes saw that I was giving it to him and thought it was a gift, and so they came straight up to us and smiled sweetly at a disgusted Syaoran, before Zoe slapped me across the face, sending me sideways, straight into Syaoran, he helped me up before tilting back my face to see the damage he sent his thumb gliding over my cheek, right in front of those girls We watched their faces go red from the corner of their eyes and the stomped away from us.

It's funny, we shared the same brain because we looked straight at each other before he and I burst out in simultaneous laughter, crazy, loud and expressive. It's strange, he really has been more expressive lately, I made a note to ask him about that.

Soon, the bell had rung and we had to calm down enough to walk to class in each other's company, with a slight giggle every moment or so, it was comfortable, I think we're getting closer, you know? Weird right? I mean, I always thought Tomoyo and Eriol would get close before we would, We would most likely stay friends, as we watch their relationship blossom and we would watch them marry, we would each pair up with our loves, but stay in touch, that's how I imagined my life, this was messing up my plans!

Oh well, I'll go where my life goes, it's tough being me...

So, when we got to class, I find the slags standing at the back, glaring at us, we calmly sat down and started to chat as he calmed down, we watched their faces go red yet again as we chatted and laughed, giggling at their jealousy, I don't think he saw why they would be jealous! Modest Bastard...

But then, I don't think he realises that his sudden emotionfullness (I know it's not a word!) is confusing me too, but the thought suddenly rushed out of my head when something crashed through the wall. Frantic screams were heard as creatures entered the room, I don't know what they are so don't ask me! I've seen a lot of creatures, learnt about them, but never have I seen anything so grotesque as that!

It had the horns of a bull, the head of a duck, the body of a lobster, the legs of a bear, the pincers of a crab and the tail of a platypus! I mean what the heck?! So before I could think about it any more, I had to protect the panicking teens rushing around the room. I mean I would too if some random weird thing rammed into the classroom. It was then that Terada-Sensei came into the room, wrong moment much! The look on his face was priceless though!

So in goes Syaoran Li, saviour of the classroom, NOT! He got smacked into the wall, his sword still round his neck, good thing he was stronger than most people, huh? He got up and watched as I did the same thing. He smirked at me and I smirked back as we summoned our swords, to the astonishment of the class, I was just as good at fighting as he was.

I shouted at him "What should we do?"

He bellowed back that he didn't know, what good was that? We fended off the attacks well, until I had a brainstorm and had a bit of a think while Syaoran shouted at me to get back to fighting. I screamed at him that it was a composite monster, a thing created by getting creatures and merging them together, it's weak points were the points where the different body parts melded together.

So we set to work, slashing at the joins that kept the thing together, immobilising it by cutting off it's legs, each body part glowing as they separated from each other, they were returning to the creatures they had been stolen from. By then, we were exhausted and sweat was dripping down our foreheads. It was not nice when it ran into our eyes, they really stung.

I had acquired a large scratch down my leg from being kicked by the massive strange _whatjamacallit _(Yes, I know that's not a real word either!) and it was currently taking a lot of will not to cry out in pain, I smiled as the class clapped us and fought from collapsing on the ground, but soon, the pain got a bit too much...and I whimpered. Not loudly, though Syaoran still heard me, he knelt in front of me and told me to climb on his back.

When I said I could walk, he growled at me and forcefully picked me up bridal style. I blushed and squeaked at him to put me down, all in vain. It did not work, not that I was expecting it to. He grabbed his bag and took us into an area of the school yard that was unlikely to be visited by anyone.

It's a good thing he was trained in First Aid. I whimpered again as he cleaned my cut, it stung like a bitch. Then he bandaged me up good and by then, ten minutes had past and the bell had already gone for the first lesson.

Maths was fun, sort of. It was fun to see how the rumours had gotten around the school so quickly and how exaggerated they had gotten in a matter of ten minutes! I had heard that we had fought off the creature and hundreds of mini creatures too. Apparently the creature had 2 heads and 100 eyes per head! Amazing how weird they get! We also apparently had help from like another weird creature thing as well! How cool is that...! It's sort of cool, a bit annoying when they repeatedly ask if they can see your ultra-cool-but-dangerous weapon!

The rest of the day was pretty much normal, yeah. I can't wait for next sundown. It's an exciting life I lead.

**A/N And now onto chapter 3, if it's not up by Friday, I'm lagging behind on my schedule!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N HI!!!! **

**Thanks to all those who reviewed, especially: **

_**3eliic.X**___**for the answer to my question, now answer this one, do you consider planning, writing in draft and typing up a whole story in the space of a week seem like baby work to you? 'Cause that's what I had to do! I barely made it, but I just shortened the whole story into about 4 pages!**

**Chapter 3**

Amazing, pure and very bright, such was the Realm of Apollo...How did we get there you ask? Well, let me start at the beginning...

Sun down had started and we were on our way to the rendezvous point. Tomoyo and Eriol were already there because we doing homework and HE is a slow writer, so I had to stand there as he finished his English essay.

Kiana flew from my bag in a pink blur, she reprimanded us for wasting about 5 minutes of the night. The night was still young so why did she have to shout at us? It's just plain stupid!

Before we left, we told her about the creature, "Something attacked us today, and we had to blow our cover, it was that or dying."

"You did WHAT!!!??? ...Oh wait, you were going to die, I'll let it pass for now, but it looks like the Gods that we need the gems from don't want you to get them! So it's going to be way harder from now on!"

"You mean that this was easy before?"

"Very much so, now let's stop wasting time and lets go!"

That was the end of that. And so off we go to find the door way to the realm of Apollo. It was impossible to transport straight there, like most realms, there was a spirit guarding the door that won't let your body and spirit through unless it was together, solid, and had arrived on foot.

It was so that people or gods or Titans could not transport out of and into realms to wreck everything and create the destruction and chaos they are famous for. A very important, but annoying, precaution.

So as we walk on into the horizon, our eyes are still peeled for the sight if the glittering gates, they're hard to miss as they look like they had been made of pillars of light, and knowing the Gods, they probably were, they were amazing and really REALLY hurt if you looked at them for too long, but through those gates was where we had to go.

That's where we are now, the colours are very vibrant, so much more so than in our world. It was beautiful, though I could not look at the white things, they really hurt, so did the orange colouring. Even my pale pink socks didn't look so washed out, they were still just as bright as any other colour I was wearing.

There it was, the palace of Apollo, with his chariot out front. We had to walk all the way there and it didn't take that long, about ten minutes, but we got there and tried to knock on the door, but to do that, we had to us the large door knocker, I guess news has gotten around and Apollo doesn't want us in because the door _burnt _us! Where ever we touched, the door was scorching hot, so we walked around, to see if there were any servant's entrance, and there was. Apollo obviously wasn't very smart, or he wasn't expecting us to go that far to get into his house, maybe he just thought we were dumb!

So any ways, we waltzed straight in and walked around, trying to find him, we walked through door after door, and let me tell you, he has a lot of doors. And at least one mirror in each room. I think he's vain, very vain, and vanity is not a good thing.

We finally find him in a room plastered with mirrors. Big ones, small ones, ones that talk, one's made from gold... I could go on but that would take days. He was admiring himself, talking to himself, but then he noticed that we were in, and he shouted at us, not for trespassing on his land, nope, we were screamed at because we were blocking his view of himself. So we moved and he thanked us, in return, we could have his necklace.

Guess what it was, yes, that's right, he had just given us his power gem. I guess there's not much going on upstairs if you know what I mean. So we legged it out of there before he could realise what had just happened.

"Ne, Kiana, didn't you say this was going to get harder?"

"Oh shut up!" We all giggled around her. We got back with time to spare, so I'm off to bed, I'm knackered after spending so much time awake lately.

~*~

…Morning... I'm late, aren't I?...I knew it, I bet you're getting used to it by now. So wait a while until I'm ready... Eat some breakfast, Mum should have some extra, if she hasn't she'll make you some.

On the way to school I met up with Syaoran again and I bladed beside him, we were in a pretty comfortable silence when I thought, you know what, this is as good a time as any and I asked him the question that had been circling around in my mind.

"Why are you so emotional nowadays?"

The effect wasn't so good, he was silent for quite a while before whispering:

"Why? All of a sudden, why ask me this? Aren't you happy I've broken away from the bonds that the Elders had created? Aren't you happy my emotions are back?" And then he ran, I just stopped and stood there for ages, I finally muttered to the air in front of me:

"Yes I am... I was just curious... But … curiosity killed the cat right?" Then I broke down crying, I was a wreck, it felt like my chest was ripping apart but why? I collapsed on the floor and huddled into myself.

Now I'm not one to bunk school, but I just forgot about it, I ran home, up to my room and my mum called in sick for me, she understood me. I got changed and went out to Penguin Park. It's where I sat, watching the children play on the swing, sliding down the King Penguin's tongue, laughing happily.

Why couldn't I be like that, so happy, so cheerful, so... so _me. _It was my identity, but I seem to have lost it somewhere, the cavern in my heart, where my feelings were, it had been torn away from me and it hurts. It hurts so bad not to know what's going on. It hurts not knowing why. It hurts to know that Syaoran hates me. It hurts to know that I might never get him back, and It hurts to know that I've fallen hard for someone I could never be with.

Yes, I've fallen, and I've fallen hard, and all it took for me to realise was for him to leave.

I sat, wondering why it had to happen like this, the rains started to fall. How cliché. I know it can't help it, but still, the scene-where-the-character-is-sad-and-the-rain-starts-to-fall is too overused. But it's not like my life is a story written by an author or anything, so why did it have to rain now?

I walk home, not realising that I was soaked through, the cold of the water not affecting me at all, my head was down, my hair glues together in rat's tails, my green eyes are tearing up, with my tears mixing with the cleansing rain, I found that I could think better now, strange how something so cold and unforgiving can be so calming and clearing.

I sneezed. That's not good. And my world went black...

~*~

My eyes open and the emerald green is exposed. This place is unfamiliar to me, it's classy, too expensive to be my room. It smells sort of familiar, though I don't think it's Tomoyo's because it's not colourful enough, too much white to be her house, so where am I? Hmm...

My clothes are changed into a white silk nightgown, with pink lace at the hem. I wonder who changed me...

"So your awake, huh?" A masculine, deep and powerful voice to my left as I hear a door opening and closing. I look and his golden eyes captivate me as his face crinkles up in a smile. I find I can't say a word. He looks at me quizzically, looking to see why I'm not responding. I look away as tears roll down my cheeks, I can't help but look at him when he leans over and grabs my chin between two fingers, tilting my face to look at him. I blush a full pink.

"Why are you crying?" He asks, I see the pain in his eyes. He's worried? But why?

"I... I'm sorry, OK? I'm sorry for making you feel uncomfortable. I am happy for you, I really am."

"Is that all? I'm sorry for making you feel bad, is that why you weren't in school?"

"Yes... Where am I any ways?"

"You're at my house, in my room." That would explain the familiar smell.

Then four girls burst into the room, squealing about how cute I was and whether I was going out with Syaoran. I blush and so does he, before shouting at them to leave, the squealed at the sight of our blushes, taking them as a sign that we were going out and started to plan our wedding. WE looked at each other embarrassed. He was scratching the back of his head. I was fidgeting with the light green duvet covering.

"Soo..." I always do that when it suddenly goes quiet. It's an ice breaker, like when you say 'what do you call a fat penguin on thin ice?' everyone just gets it and it always leads into a conversation somehow.

"How did I get here?" Sneeze.

"I found you on my way home from school, this creep was eyeing you up, so I picked you up and carried you to my house. You'd fainted because you caught a small fever from staying outside for too long, and don't worry I wasn't the one to change you, I got a maid to do it instead. I don't think you'd be comfortable with me doing that."

Damn straight. I wouldn't let any guy do that to me! Even if I was knocked out! Uhh... DUH!!!!

This would be one of the more ordinary days, I guess, with the other days fighting monsters like composites, ogres, demons and some of the Gods, so yeah, pretty normal day.

I actually feel normal. Weird. It's been a while since I've felt this way, and it doesn't feel right, I can't wait for sunset tonight, to feel special and not normal again.

**A/N I know it's short but seriously? I've gotten to a writer's block. So while I think up some ideas, I'll be finishing up my other story. Is that OK?**

**Wolfie**


End file.
